Taking Chances
by xPetrovaFire
Summary: Phil Brooks was just an ordinary, hardworking man, who didn't let the fear of failing, get in the way of his success. But when he meets new rookie Niah Gilbert, her abrasive attitude towards him, and mysterious personality leaves him wanting to learn more about the new diva. However, his incessant curiosity causes him to face his biggest fear...falling in love.
1. Deadman's Rookie

**Hey guys! So, I've secretly had a Punk muse lately, and thought I'd do something about it! This chapter was actually an old one-shot I wrote for a good friend of mine, but it gave me an idea. Hope you guys like it! I'll update as often as I can.**

* * *

"Let's GO Niah, c'mon! Harder!" Mark Calaway, or better know as The Undertaker boomed at his rookie, Niah Gilbert.

The little brunette 5'1" 120lbs firecraker groaned in frustration and quickly wiped her forehead before hitting the red punching bag again. Being an NXT Rookie, with The Undertaker as your pro was NOT an easy task...at all. The man nearly worked you half to death! Her first day with him, his workouts had actually made her throw up!

"Mark, can we take a brr-break...PLEASE?" she begged as she slumped some of her weight against the bag.

Mark sighed and shook his head, "Niah, we've only been going at it for an hour and a half." he reasoned.

Her eyes popped open real wide, and she looked at him like he was crazy!

"ONLY an hour and a half?! Mark, the Divas HARDLY get any air-time as it is these days, and when they do, the matches aren't longer than 3 minutes! This isn't the Attitude Era anymore! We don't even need to be working this hard!" she complained. It was true however...

"You know, it's that kind of attitude that's going to keep the Divas Division the way it is, Babygirl. You want change? You gotta fight for it."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I didn't mean to sound unappreciative. I just feel like they're not being fair with us. Women deserve to fight just as much and just as hard as men."

He nodded, "I agree. It'll eventually get better. Just don't give up, and show 'em what you got kid. It's the only way you're gonna earn respect around here." he said offering his rare smile that only a few people got to see.

She smiled back and got back up, "Break's over. How about you teach me some more moves?" she asked enthusiastically.

He chuckled, "Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could have a cheat night? How 'bout some McDonalds? My treat?" he offered.

She nearly spit out the water she was drinking, "Are you serious?! I haven't had McDonalds in over a year!" she exclaimed.

Once she had gotten her letter of confirmation from the WWE, she had been on a more healthy "salad once a day" kinda diet.

Mark laughed at her expression and nodded, "You've earned it. C'mon, clean up and let's go."

She smiled widely and nodded and headed back to the locker room to change.

Of course, there would be be a catch to cheat night. Mark was making them walk to McDonalds as a "post workout" but at least the restaurant was only 2 blocks away from the gym. She didn't mind...that much.

They sat down once they got their food, and Niah began to start a conversation about how her life was about to change.

"Mark? What's it like?...Being in THE...WWE?" she asked.

He licked his lips as if processing how he would answer, "Well, the way I see it, it's pretty much like any normal job. But you don't have your own personal warm and comfy bed every night. You're going to be working with some people who you probably can't stand...but that's normal. You already know we're under scripts, so you'll be fine. If anyone breaks script, it's a 500$ penalty. You're always on the road, and your ULTIMATE goal is to give the fans what they paid good money for. Some crowds will be louder than others, and some might not exactly give you the reactions you're wanting, but just keep your act going and DON'T be afraid. It'll come easy once you get used to it. You've already got a glimpse of it doing NXT...the only thing different is the crowds are WAY bigger."

She nodded, "What's this I hear about the nWo reforming?" she asked curiously. She heard a rumor, but wasn't sure it was true.

He sighed and ran a hand over his newly grown out hair. It would only take a few more weeks for him to look like the biker Undertaker from 2003. He'd probably have to cut it again soon.

"All I know about that is that CM Punk wanted The Creative Team to form a stable again...similiar to The nWo, and...I guess they're granting his wish."

She cringed at the sound of his name. Phil was an alright guy...but sometimes he used his "WWE Champion" rank as an excuse to get what he wants. Almost like Cena. He might not be a CEO or COO, but since he's been the poster boy of WWE for nearly 10 years, he does get a fair say in what goes on behind the gorilla...

Niah nodded and took a swing of her soda. Mark saw the look of distaste on her face and called her out.

"What? You don't like him?" he asked almost shocked.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's not that...I just think he takes advantage of his rank to get what he wants. I mean look at you...you're THE Undertaker for crying out loud! And you're not DEMANDING for a new stable to form, or DEMANDING for a title shot..."

Mark chuckled, "Well Babygirl, one of the other things you got to know is that some people enjoy their power. Phil...he...well he had a rough time getting to where he is today. It wasn't easy for him. Hell...to this day it's STILL not easy for him. He just wants to take control of what little say he DOES have with the board. He's earned a lot, Niah. That's why I'm letting him fight with me at Wrestlemania. He deserves it. And as for me? Well Lil' Ol' Deadman's gonna be retiring pretty soon." he said.

Niah's eyes dropped in disbelief and she swore she almost sobbed, "You're joking...right?"

He shook his head solomnly, "I wish I was. But I'm pretty beat up...and I've my baby girl Kaia with Michele now...not to mention Gunner, Chasey and Gracie...I've put them on hold for 22 years, and it's time for me to hang the boots up and spend some time with them. But relax...I'm not going anywhere until I know my rookie is where she belongs." he said reassuringly with a warm smile.

As sad as she felt inside, she knew he was right. Hell, he JUST made 20-0 at Wrestlemania this year...scripted or not, that type of status deserved respect. The man had literally gone through hell and back with his body, and she knew he couldn't keep up that much longer.

This new news about his retirement brought her to a new realization...he might work her butt off more than necessary, and he might be a dominant, "Drill Sergeant in the Military" like giant of a man...but in the end...none of that mattered anymore. Now, more than ever, she was determined to stop complaining about the work he made her do, or the intensity. When all was said and done, she WOULD prove to him that his hard work as well as hers would not be done for nothing. She WOULD change the Divas Division...just for him. The Undertaker...Mark Calaway...

Her pro.


	2. New Alliance

**PLEASE READ...**

**Re-Read The Last Chapter, I added something small, but relevant.**

* * *

***1 month later***

I had done a lot of thinking over the passed two weeks, considering I had just moved to the official roster a month ago. Traveling with the Superstars and the Divas was an experience I knew I could get used to. Brie Bella and Aj Lee were two of the most supportive people that helped me when Mark wasn't able to. They were in the business for quite some time, and I knew I could count on them.

I hadn't met most of the A-List Superstars, except for John Cena, but this weekend, everyone was being invited to a bonfire in honor of Wrestlemania week coming up. Of course Mark would be there...but so would Phil. He was one of the A-List stars I hadn't met, and quite honestly, I probably could do without it. But seeing as how he's one of the biggest names, I figured I would have to give him a chance.

For Mark.

"Niah, you ready?" A voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw Brie coming in with an excited smile on her face. Tonight, I'd be valeting her as she went up against her twin sister Nikki who was a heel at the time. Jane, one of the leaders of Creative, even told me I'd get in a moment of action when Nikki puts Brie down, and taunts me.

"Yeah, girl. Let's roll." I said, mustering up every ounce of courage and strength I could.

Truth was, as pumped as I was, I was bummed out. Mark wouldn't be here for my debut. He was in Greenwich with Vince and HHH, discussing Wrestlemania propaganda, and his schedule. I understood, but it was heartbreaking that the man who brought me to this point in the first place, couldn't be here to see all of his, and my, hard work pay off.

Brie was busy fixing her hair in the locker-room mirror while she explained, "Jane says we still have 30 minutes,so we'll warm up for 15, and head to gorilla after, sound good?"

"Yeah." I said, following her lead.

"So, Nicole said that Vince and Hunter are bringing up one more newbie from NXT. Apparently, she'll be debuting during this match, too."

"What?! Who?! Why?!" I asked appalled, as we headed towards the stage area. I had enough stress on my shoulders, trying to get this spot in the first place, but to know that someone else will be fighting for time with me? It was insane!

"Relax, Niah. You already have your spot on the roster solidified. As long as you get over with the crowd, and hold up a good rep in the ring AND in the back, NO ONE is taking your spot. I promise you." she assured me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my freshly curled hair, "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry for being such a spaz, I'm just kind of disappointed that Mark couldn't make it tonight. I was counting on him being here. It sucks, you know?"

_"What did I tell you about that negative attitude?"_ a gruffly voice called out behind me.

I gasped and when I turned around, I nearly fell over, "MARK!" I felt like a child on Christmas morning!

He chuckled as I ran over to hug him, "Hey, kid. You didn't really think Lil' Ol' Deadman was gonna miss his rookie's debut, did ya?"

I sniffled back tears as I wiped my eyes and laughed. "But what about your meeting with Vince and Paul?"

"I head out after tonight. I have some business to take care of with Punk after I watch you, and then he and I are flying out together."

"Punk is HERE? How exciting..." I rolled my eyes, unimpressed.

Mark shook his head and smirked, "Meet him first, Niah. Then pass judgment. But you don't need to worry about him. Right now, all you need to focus on is the next few minutes. You warm?"

I threw some air punches, and uppercuts and nodded my head, "Think so."

"Alright then. Knock 'em dead, baby girl. Good luck." he said encouragingly with a shoulder bump.

"Thanks, Pop. I'll do you proud." I promised, once he was out of earshot.

I walked back over to Brie, who suddenly had a fierce look in her eye.

"Uh oh. Someone's about to get Bella Busted." I said, slightly taunting her.

She chuckled, "You know it."

I straightened out my outfit for the last time. Sandra; our seamstress mother, had put me in a black dominatrix looking, leather outfit. The fans who watch NXT already knew me, as Undertaker's babyface rookie, "Demetria." My gimmick was similar to Mark's, hell, he even let me use some of his signature moves in the ring, until he could help me develop my own. People in the back, called me, "The Dark Angel."

With one last roll call, one of the directors, brought us up to the curtain. Brie gave me one last wink for encouragement. I was on my own now.

"_You can look, but you can't touch..."_

The crowd began to roar, and my heart was beating as quick as a hummingbirds wings. _You can do this, Niah..._

"_This contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first...making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 248 lbs, from Scottsdale, Arizona, and Seattle, Washington, and making her debut on Monday Night Raw, Brie Bella, and Demetria Lux!" Justin Roberts roared into the microphone. _

The walk down the ramp was the easy part; as I had done it tons of times on NXT; but seeing such a _huge_ crowd cheering _ME _on was so surreal, I felt like I was about to burst from both excitement and anxiety. Now, seeing as I would soon find out who my competition was, added to my stress level, immensely.

"_And their opponents, at a combined weight of 255 lbs, from Scottsdale, Arizona, and Norwich, England, and ALSO making her debut on Monday Night Raw, Nikki Bella, and Paige!"_

My heart nearly stopped.

"Saraya?" I whispered to myself

Saraya-Jade Knight, aka Paige, was who everyone in NXT called, my "Arch Rival." We both worked our asses off, and what made us "enemies" was the fact that our gimmicks were so similar! People called her, "The Anti-Diva." While my gimmick was a little MORE angelic and feminine than hers, it was still uncanny. It had taken everything for me to prove to Jane that I had earned this spot more than anyone...including her. Ironically, her pro was Kane; Undertaker's on-screen brother. Why had they brought her on so quickly?! This has to be a joke...

_ding ding ding!_

My mind was brought back to reality. No pun intended.

I did my best to cheer Brie on, all the while waiting for my chance to get into the ring with Nikki. Brie had told me to wait till Nikki get's the upper hand while kicking her out of the ring. After a very-well executed Bella Buster, Brie rolled out.

As her valet, I went over to her, concerned, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm feigning most of it. Wait till Nikki taunts you, then go for it!" She said, through gritted teeth and clamped shut eyes.

I looked at Nikki with fierce eyes, waiting for what seemed like forever. Then finally, she turned her face to me, while screeching condescending remarks, and other heel-ish things. I glared as I waltzed into the ring, giving her the best, "Undertaker stare" I could muster.

As I was about to make my move, she suddenly ran out of the ring, laughing. The crowd boo'd like crazy! Then, the unexpected happen. I should have known! ...Saraya came into the ring with an evil smirk playing on her lips...

"Shit." I muttered under my breath while getting into stance.

I should have known that if Creative had given me a moment of action, they'd give one to her too. Question was...who would get the last laugh?

Paige slowly stalked over to me, like a lioness, ready to pounce. I didn't surrender in any way. As if on cue, we locked each other in a grappling hold.

Suddenly, I panicked.

"Saraya, I-"

"Relax!" She hissed, while trying to shield our mouths with our long black hair.

She continued, as we danced around trying to steal time, while it appeared to the crowd that we were simply dueling for the upper handed strength, "I'm giving this one to you, Niah."

As she began to apply more legitimate pressure to my shoulder area, I knew one of us would have to break the hold soon, "Ok. When I push you to the ropes, come back to me. Do you want a chokeslam or big boot?"

She smirked, and even over the roar of the crowd, I swore I heard her snicker! "Surprise me." was her reply.

With that, I grabbed her arm, and pushed her to the ropes, as she came running back to me, my hand encompassed her neck. She pretended to be cowardice heel, as a look of fear seeped through her eyes. For crowds sake, I rolled my eyes back, and did Undertaker's infamous throat slitting taunt. They went NUTS.

And with that, I lifted her up into the air, only to slam her down hard on her back.

Suddenly, Brie's music began playing again, and just like that...it was over. Saraya rolled out of the ring, while Nikki was helping her walk up the ramp to the backstage. The crowd cheered for Brie and I, while we thanked and pumped them up with waves, and we finished with the usual, turnbuckle climb arm raise...

**Backstage**

"Oh my gosh, Niah. You did AMAZING!" Brie exclaimed as we entered the curtain.

"Thanks, Brie. You did great too!"

She chuckled, "Thanks, but you stole the show, Niah. Nice taunt and tribute to Taker, by the way. It even made me cringe."

"_Well, she has a good coach."_

We both turned to find a smirking Mark standing there with his arms crossed.

Brie smiled, then excused herself while bidding us goodbye.

As soon as she was gone, I ran over to Mark to give him a big hug.

"You did great out there kid. I'm really proud of you." He said genuinely.

"Thank you, Mark. For everything."

He raised his hands, "Hey now, you did most of the leg work. I just guided you."

I smiled warmly at him, "Well I'm thankful anyway. You're a great pro. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Something I had said in that sentence, must have struck a nerve, because for a split second, I saw his eyebrows furrow. Had I said something wrong? I decided to let it go. For now...

"You're welcome, Kid. Just keep doing what you're doing, okay?"

I promised, "I will. Hey...Mark? What the hell was that with Saraya?"

He sighed, "I think you'd better ask her yourself." He said, looking in a distance behind me.

I turned, and saw a timid looking Saraya walk towards us. I looked back at Mark.

"I'll catch up with you later?"

He nodded then walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey Niah...can we talk?" she asked, carefully.

For a second, I was confused. What happened to the intense fire I had seen in her eyes just 10 minutes ago? This girl in front of me looked like a scared little puppy.

"Sure." I said civily.

"First off, I just wanted to say congrats. You did a great job out there." she said, smiling small.

I pursed my lips, "Well I gotta be honest. You did great out there too. You sold that chokeslam like a champ."

She chuckled, "It's what I live to do. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I hope whatever is going on between us...can we...can we bury the hatchet? We've both reached our goals. We're on the main roster. Can our so called rivalry...end?"

I was too stunned to say anything at first...but the words slowly processed.

"Saraya, I never had anything animosity against you. Our rivalry WAS "so called." I don't even know why people thought I had any beef with you—we hardly ever talked! You're one of the best rookies—I mean DIVAS, I've ever seen, and to be honest? With you around, I definitely have my work cut out for me. But I always love a challenge. However, if it makes you more comfortable...consider the metaphorical hatchet, buried." I said smiling.

Her eyes slowly lit up, and she too, smiled as well, "Thanks, Niah. That means a lot. I hope we can become friends. Who knows? Maybe Creative will start a Women's tag-team division and put us together?" she suggested with a wicked smile.

I giggled, "The Divas of Destruction?"

"You know it!" she said, extended her clenched fist, which I gladly bumped with my own.

"Well, I'll see you around." she said waving.

I waved back, with a new perspective on Saraya-Jade Knight.

This new found alliance would surely be an interesting one.

I just hoped it wasn't an act.

* * *

**Couple of things...**

**First off, I hope you all enjoyed! This was pretty fun to write! I think you'll like where I'm going to be heading with this. **

**Secondly, I know that Saraya's real last name is Bevis, but I wanted to stick with Knight for this one.**

**Thirdly, I really don't know much about her, other than that she's NXT's hottest commodity, and her gimmick is somewhat of what I'd picture mine to be, if I was Undertaker's daughter. So please, feel free to correct me, or give me any type of tips about her that you can. I'll do my own research, but to speed up the process, any type of help is greatly appreciated, and of course, will be credited! **

**Fourthly, I hope you all stick around for the ride. I'll update as often as I can!**


End file.
